


A Promise

by BirdLover345



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Character Death, Cleo is sad, Drabble, False is dead, Gen, Grief/Mourning, How Do I Tag, Permadeath Glitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29254977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdLover345/pseuds/BirdLover345
Summary: “I guess it’s time to accept that you’re gone. That you- you’re-” she stammered, words failing her. “You’re dead…”--Cleo accepts that her friend isn't coming back.
Relationships: FalseSymmetry & ZombieCleo, platonic only
Series: Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148177
Kudos: 10





	A Promise

"You promised I would stay safe forever. That we all would stay safe forever.

But now you're not around to keep that promise. I remember the day you made that pledge. False, you wonderful idiot. When the glitch happened, and we got informed that it was going to be permadeath for a while, you immediately decided that you were going to keep us all safe.” Cleo stared at the stone in front of her.

It was a simple grave, as they didn’t have the time to carve a tombstone yet. More importantly, no one was ready to accept that False was gone. Cleo most of all. But today was when she finally understood.

“I guess it’s time to accept that you’re gone. That you- you’re-” she stammered, words failing her. “You’re dead…”

She fidgeted with the pair of pilot goggles in her hand. They were heavily damaged, with one of the two lenses shattered. The strap had clearly been torn apart and stitched back together. Although the handicraft was good, the tear was too large to be completely hidden.

“There’s another day that I remember. I can’t believe it was a month ago. The day you died.

There were more mobs than usual, and I had been cut off from the rest of the group, and you idiot decided to save me. You kept all of us safe and allowed us all to live for another day, but it cost you  _ your life _ ! I know that you would say you made the right decision but was it really? You were one of our best warriors, and I’m just me.

But I guess I shouldn’t waste your sacrifice. I’ve been rambling here for much longer than I meant to. I just wanted to say, I’m sorry. You shouldn’t have had to die to keep me alive.” She paused. “You should take this.” She knelt down and carefully placed the goggles on the stone. After a moment of silence, Cleo turned away from the grave and left, tears in her eyes. 

And from another plane, False watched.

She may not be alive anymore, but she would do everything she can to keep the Hermits safe. 


End file.
